one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
Worriz
"I like lions. I really do. They're so...delicious." — Worriz Worriz is the Prince of the Wolf Tribe and has an interest in Windra. Wolves are pack animals who live in such close quarters that they share a kind of hive mind. Group decisions are usually arrived at easily and unanimously, so there is no real need for leaders. However, the wolves’ transitory nature and traveling battle caravans often bring them into contact (and conflict) with other creatures, so someone in the tribe has to handle negotiations with “the others” (as all nonwolves are known). Worriz was given this role because he was considered “the most personable.” In reality, he is a vicious, ruthless backstabber. His only saving grace is that he is able to disguise his true nature long enough to fool the other creatures. He can even occasionally fake a bit of “charm” when needed. He is the closest thing the merciless wolves have to a “statesman,” but that’s not saying much. Mammoth Supremacy 55 In the MS55 stop motion YouTube series, Worriz is the son of Wilhurt. In S1E6 "Corruption in the Mutiny", Worriz is introduced to Xagar after the supposed death of Cragger, and the two teamed up in attempt to assassinate Laval in S1E7 "Assassins". This assassination failed, though. Worriz has encountered and fought Lavertus several times throughout the Civil War. Eventually, Cragger had Worriz lead an army of Crocodiles and Wolves to assault the Lion Temple towards the end of the War, and Worriz got to fight Lavertus once again. Lavertus won, with Worriz escaping. "Augh, you pesky Loyalists are inevitable!" - Worriz, S1E14. After the War was over, Worriz was made one of the represenatives of the URC, though his father was the leader of the Wolves, Worriz was part of it too since he was more invovled with Interclannual matters than his father, who is only responsible for his fellow Wolves. After Xagar's Alien Wars, Worriz was married to Windra, and they have a son, Wa'kar. Worriz's last appearance in the MS55 series was in S3E7 "Lone Wolf", where he makes a bold last stand against Strainor and his army of Sabertooth Tigers and Vultures, dying in combat. Worriz and Strainor were arch nemeses in the Fire and Ice Wars, and Worriz eventually kills Strainor in an intense duel against the Sabertooth Brute. However, as he is about to leave the baron ravine, he is unexpectedly surrounded by Sabertooth Tiger and Vulture soldiers, who gun down and hack Worriz to death. LEGO.com Description WORRIZ Wolves are pack animals who live in such close quarters that they share a kind of hive mind. Group decisions are usually arrived at easily and unanimously, so there is no real need for leaders. However, the wolves’ transitory nature and traveling battle caravans often bring them into contact (and conflict) with other creatures, so someone in the tribe has to handle negotiations with “the others” (as all nonwolves are known). Worriz was given this role because he was considered “the most personable.” In reality, he is a vicious, ruthless backstabber. His only saving grace is that he is able to disguise his true nature long enough to fool the other creatures. He can even occasionally fake a bit of “charm” when needed. He is the closest thing the merciless wolves have to a “statesman,” but that’s not saying much. Notes: Worriz is a member of the Court of Tribes. Gallery 113px-Worriz_Legs_TV_Show.png|In the Animated Series 156px-Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.16.38_PM.png|Season 2 in the Animated Series Screen_Shot_2014-05-30_at_7.36.24_AM.png|Season 3 in the Animated Series Worriz gasping for Breath.jpg|Gasping for Air closeup Worriz.jpg|Close Up 129px-WORRIZZ.jpg|The Minifigure Loc089.jpg 01030822_009.jpg 135721 C L.jpg 70147-worriz.png|With Armour On (Fire) GEDC2249.JPG|Front Printing GEDC2250.JPG|Back Printing 182px-Chima-Wolf-Artistic-CG.png|Worriz showing the Wolf Tribe on LEGO Chima Online 185px-Worriz_CGI.jpg|Worriz CGI Art Fire Worriz Poster.PNG Razar and Worriz in Campfire.png ] Category:Wolf Tribe Category:One Chi to Rule Category:In Love Category:Princes and Princesses